1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film image input system, and more particularly to a film image input system, wherein an image of a developed photographic film is made to focus at an image sensor through a taking lens, and image signals, which are photo-electrically transduced by the image sensor, are output to a monitor television, so that the film image can be displayed on the monitor television.
2. Description of the Related Art
A film image input system wherein a developed photographic film in continuous form is taken by an image sensor such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), and an image of the photographic film is transduced into image signals, which are output to a monitor television, so that the film image can be displayed, is well known by WO90/04301, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1993-75922, 1993-56345, 1993-22656 and so forth.
In WO90/04301, there are disclosed a camera and a film image input system, which use a photographic film having a magnetic recording track. Further in Patent Laid-Open No. 1993-75922, there are disclosed a film image input system and the like, which use a film cartridge, in which a developed photographic film is wound around a single spool.
Furthermore, in Patent Laid-Open No. 1993-22656, there is disclosed a film image input system, in which when preparation of multiple image surfaces is instructed; a developed photographic film is fed frame by frame; image data of each frame are taken in through an image sensor; and the image data of each frame are compressed and stored in an image memory for one image surface. Thereby an index image can be displayed on a monitor television on the basis of the image data stored in this image memory.
However, the conventional film image input system presents such disadvantages that, whenever the photographic film is used, the photographic film tends to be damaged. Thus, damages are taken by the image sensor and displayed on the monitor television, so that satisfactory film images cannot be obtained.